


Don't crush, don't crush, don't crush

by Biosahar



Series: Just Don't [1]
Category: Jelix - Fandom, septicpie - Fandom
Genre: Crush, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biosahar/pseuds/Biosahar
Summary: ...Too late.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was recent, and began with a lot of teasing. Jack has been passive to Felix’s harassment, or even worse, he has been enjoying it. For him, it translated into a sort of attention, and Jack would have Felix’s attention any day.

Then it developed into something more physical. Now, Jack seems to secretly enjoy the pushing, pulling, hugging and everything that includes Felix’s limbs coming in contact with his. He started seeking every possible chance to use as pretext and throw himself at his Swedish friend.

Of course it was merely friendship, nothing more. Jack had a lovely girlfriend he cherished with passion and Felix has been in a long term relationship as well. However, what Jack forgot was, the moment he began thinking about such things is when it was too late. It has already happened.

Being in denial was part of the process, so Jack carried on perfecting it. Soon hugs were no longer enough, and now whenever the chance presented itself Jack would ask Felix for a kiss. Strangely, Felix was responsive to each and every demand made by the Irishman.

 “Hey Jack. Jack, hey,” Felix said one day in the middle of a game with Jack.

“What?”

“Is your name Jacksepticeye? More like Jacksepticbye!”

“Hilarious, Felix. D’you even know any jokes other than that one?” Jack commented, raising his eyes to stare at the Swede. They were sharing the same room, each facing his own screen.

“Yes, Jack,” Felix replied, moving his character in the game to face Jack’s, “You. You’re the biggest joke.”

“Jesus Christ, not again.” he muttered.

“Oh yes, baby. You just got roasted!”

“You can’t keep roasting me, Felix. It only works once.” Jack mentioned with a grin. His eyes rose from his screen again, and this time they met the blue orbs of his friend.

“Hm? What is this smell? Could it be…” Felix suddenly said, sniffing the air around him. “Oh! Oh no! It’s getting stronger! But what is it?” He shouted, voice growing louder, “Oh but of course! It’s the glorious smell of butthurt!”

“Kiss my ass, Felix.” Jack replied in a rather amused tone, his eyelashes fluttering as he lowered his gaze back to his screen, hardly biting back a smile.

“Gladly. I’d kiss that sweet Irish ass anytime.” Felix replied, pushing Jack to crack that tiny smile he has been holding back.

At that point it was clear as day that Jack has developed a crush.

But he was still in denial.

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

It has become more and more of a challenge to keep his eyes off him. Felix had his share of good looks, that much Jack was aware of, but to constantly find his eyes following his figure when he walks around the room or paying close attention to his voice when in the middle of a group call, these have caught Jack rather off guard.

The way his blond locks fell over his eyes as he moved his fingers to fix them back, the way he giggles after making unfunny jokes, and how eager he often is, ready to work the hardest and speak up when displeased. What Jack expressed towards Felix was beyond respect and admiration. 

That evening and after their collaboration videos have been recorded, Felix decided to head out to the city, Jack, Mark and Ken tagging along. The group was enjoying their time-off together. Although it only lasted a weekend before every one of them has to go back to his daily life.

They dropped by an Asian restaurant on their way back to the hotel. It was a nice moment to relax and enjoy each other’s company. Jack noticed how frequent his eyes and Felix’s has met during the night. At a certain point, he was wondering if he was being stared at purposely. The idea rose a wave of heat to his cheeks.

 

“Where’s Felix?” Jack asked, returning back from a bathroom break.

 

“In the bathroom, I guess,” Mark answered.

 

“I _was_ in the bathroom. I haven’t seen him,” Jack explains.

 

“He’s probably outside,” Ken mentioned, finishing his bowl of noodles. “Who’s up for another round?”

 

“I’m in,” Mark said, getting up to order two more sets of chicken noodles.

 

“I’m fine,” Jack discarded the idea of having any more food, his stomach was already hurting from their first round. Instead, he took a sit beside Ken and checked his phone. One message.

 

 **Felix** : _Get your ass outside bich_

 

Jack didn’t question the message. It was definitely like Felix to send him something of the sort. He instantly rose to his feet and excused himself.

 

“I’ll be back, guys.” Jack quickly said before leaving the restaurant.

 

Stepping outside into the cold, Jack had to squeeze his hands and shove them into his pockets to seek some warmth. He glanced left and right but there was no sign of the other. He painfully dragged his phone out of his pocket and typed a message.

 

 **Jack** : _Where are you dude? I’m outside!_

 

“Gotcha!”

The answer was right beside him. Felix jumped out of his hiding to tackle the shorter man. Jack, caught off-guard, didn’t fight back, instead, he allowed Felix to wrap his arms around him and mess with his hair.

 

“Goddammit, Felix!” He blurted out with a large grin. Whether it was the cold’s fault or not, the Irishman’s cheeks were gaining in colour. His hands pushed his chest playfully and for a second Jack forgot their friends were still waiting inside.

 

Their eyes met again, and Jack failed to find the right words to break the silence, so he spoke the first thing that came to his mind.

 

“Can I spend the night over?”

 

Jack instantly regretted asking that.

They were both spending the night over at a hotel nearby, and by asking to spend the night over, Jack was indirectly asking to spend the night over in Felix’s room. However, as it was not too late to call it a joke, Jack went for it.

 

“Just kid—“

 

“Hell yeah you can.” Felix briefly answered.

 

Jack didn’t have an answer to that. His face simply turned bright red, and for the next minutes as the two joined their friends back inside, he was honestly questioning his own behavior.

 

By the end of the night, however, he figured out the reason.

 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe you guys are enjoying this so much, it makes it genuinely happy as I am also enjoying writing it!  
> Thank you for the incredibly sweet comments and please don't hesitate to post more! They give me the boost of motivation I need. I love it!

It was getting late and everyone was tired. Felix suggested dropping by for a quick drink, Mark and Ken hesitated, but knowing where he was going to spend the night later, Jack agreed in a heartbeat.

They ended up getting dragged forcefully to Felix’s room anyway. The Irishman was proud enough to admit a couple beers wouldn’t do much to him, but he forgot the part where Felix was drinking, and the man’s alcohol tolerance was questionable. Jack never drank with Felix before, so this was a first.

 

“Guys, we probably shouldn't drink too much, we have a lot to do tomorrow,” Mark suggested but Ken gave him a nasty stare.

 

“Don’t be a party pooper, Mark,”

 

“Ken’s right, man, what’s wrong with you?” Felix joked, pushing a bottle in Mark’s hand. “I want this finished in three, two, one—Just kidding, dude, don’t, don’t kill yourself trying to chug on it.”

 

Jack’s laughter was more prominent as he was halfway through his second bottle. Felix, as expected, was the lighter that set the mood on fire every time it settled down. The rate of physical contact escalated incredibly by the time the boys reached their third drinks. Jack was nowhere near complaining.

 

“Oh god, Jack, help!” Mark screamed in the middle of the game they were playing against Felix and Ken.

 

“I’m trying!” Jack shouted back, moving violently his controller in attempt to help Mark in the game.

 

“Jack won’t help you. He’s on my side,” Felix cleared up, “He’s my Irish bitch.”

 

Jack simply laughed at the comment, and as he glanced briefly to his side, Felix held his gaze, attempting a silly wink.

Jack’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Shit! We’re losing!” Mark screamed, his high-pitched voice dragging Jack’s attention back to the game.

 

“Wait, what?!”

 

“Hell yeah, bitches, you’re dead!” Felix triumphantly announced, jumping off the couch and performing a silly dance.

 

“You mean like your channel?” Jack blurted out without thinking twice. Ken and Mark burst into instant laughter.

 

Felix threw him a glare.

 

“Oh you did not just say that…”

 

“Sorry—“ Jack started, giggling. He was tipsy.

 

“You know who else is dead, Jack?” Felix asked in a dramatic tone, pointing at Jack. “You, Jack. You’re dead to me.”

 

“Good god, not another roasting battle,” Mark said, rolling his eyes. “I’m out of here, guys. I’m exhausted.”

 

“Me too. Can’t keep my eyes open.” Ken added, standing up as well.

 

The room’s door slammed shut and the two of them were left alone inside. Jack was still sitting on the couch, controller in hand, wondering what to do now that their friends have left. Alcohol or not, self-consciousness and embarrassment were on the plate tonight.

 

“So what is it you were saying about my channel, ye’ little shit?” Felix brought up, leaning over the couch where they were sitting, narrowing the distance between him and Jack.

 

“Are you mad, bro?” Jack laughed it off, cheeks burning in heat, and he blamed it all on alcohol.

 

“I will kill- Wait, are you drunk?” Felix suddenly asked, his face showing slight concern as he glanced at Jack from up close, “Dude, your face is red.”

 

“What? No!” Jack protested, raising his hands to rest his palms against his cheeks, hiding them. “I’m not you, I can handle my alcohol.”

 

“You piece o’ shit!”

 

Felix didn’t hesitate this time, his arm curled around Jack’s neck and pulling him closer, he took his time messing up his green hair. Jack was caught off guard, and the sudden intimacy didn’t help his cheeks lose any of the red shade displayed on them.

It was slightly past midnight, and the two men found themselves cuddling up in front of TV. By then, the alcohol’s effect started fading, but Jack was too exhausted and comfortable to move off Felix’s chest where his head was nesteled. Felix's arm encircled his waist and the comfort was complete. 

 

“Are you sleeping?” Felix’s voice asked softly. Jack has never heard him murmur in such a low tone, it was soothing.

 

In response, Jack lazily shook his head.

 

“Wanna move to bed?”

 

Jack didn’t raise his head, nor did he show the surprise he would usually express from being asked such a question. He was far too exhausted. Instead, he mumbled a quiet “Yeah,” and lazily dragged himself towards the bed.

The last thing he remembered was how Felix spooned him close and wrapped both of them under a cosy blanket. Next thing, Jack was soundly asleep.

 

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have the rest of the week free, I decided to write as much as I can, therefore post more chapters!
> 
> Enjoy these cutie pies!

It was the best sleep he had in months.

Jack woke up the next morning to Felix’s face nuzzled against him. Well, his legs were all over Jack and he was snoring loudly but who was he to complain?

The Swedish man’s features appeared soft when asleep. His blond messy hair covered his forehead, and his red lips slightly parted to drag in slow blasts of air.

Jack swooned. He felt blessed knowing he was able to exhibit admiration towards his favourite man while having him at such a close distance. He was shook back to reality, however, the second his phone’s alarm went off. Loud enough, it woke Felix up.

 

“Turn that off…”

 

“Oh shit, forgot about that,” Jack cursed, jumping off the bed to reach his phone on the couch, turning immediately the alarm off. “Sorry—“

 

“Whatever,” Felix mumbled lazily, flipping over to lay on his stomach, the blanket trapped underneath which exposed his body to the air. “Just get back in bed. It’s fucking early.”

 

Jack wanted to do as told and sneak back under the sheets, call it an excuse to cuddle his friend further, but now that he was wide awake, his senses fully operating and his brain alarmed, he didn’t think he would be able to keep his calm.

 

“You go ahead, I’ll-, I’ll just make some coffee.”

 

And so Jack escaped to the kitchen, his heart beating like crazy. It was eight in the morning, and he was an early person, especially when there was a lot to take care of during the day.

The hotel kitchens were similar, small and tidy, so Jack knew where to find coffee and how to use the coffee machine. After downing the entire cup, he found himself hungry for some scrambled eggs.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

The familiar voice peeled Jack’s attention away from the stove and towards the kitchen’s door. Felix, half-asleep, hair messy, was peeking at the Irishman for what looked like some time now, eyebrows joined up in the middle of his forehead in a confused expression.

 

“Cooking?” Jack replied innocently.

 

“It’s eight in the morning. What’s wrong with you?”

 

“What’s wrong with _you_?” Jack repeated, “It’s only normal to wake up early, especially since we have to meet Ken and Mark in a bit.”

 

“What are you? My wife?” Felix shook his head in disbelief, sneaking into the kitchen and behind Jack to see what he was making.

 

“You wish I was.” Jack chuckled, cracking a couple eggs and pouring the scrambled content into the pan.

 

“Well hello wifey,” Felix joked, teasingly wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist and leaning in to peck his cheek.

 

Jack barely had time to react as the door burst open and Ken made his way into the room.

 

“It’s open so I’m coming in, Felix!” He shouted.

 

“Hey Ken!” Felix greeted.

 

“Wait, what are you guys doing?” Ken asked, glancing towards the kitchen where Felix stood behind Jack, embracing him from behind. “Never mind, I don’t think I want to know. It smells really good in here, though.”

 

Ken proceeded to lay on the couch and turn the TV on. Felix decided to join him. Jack, left alone in the kitchen, had to quickly turn the stove off before the meal burned.

 

He might be good at hiding it, but deep down, Jack was a nervous mess.

 

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the 5th part. I made it slightly longer compared to the other ones, instead of posting two separate chapters. (Since the story dictates it)
> 
> Thank you again for the lovely comments and please keep them coming. I make sure to reply to every single one of them!

The thought of doing so was quite scary, but Jack has been avoiding facing his own feelings for long enough now and it was about time he dealt with his newly developed crush. But what could he possibly do? Telling Felix would ruin their friendship, and keeping it in would end up driving him insane.

Jack exhaled loudly.

 

“Are you okay?” Felix asked, hands on the car wheel. “You’ve been sighing non-stop for the past couple hours.”

 

The two of them were driving back to the hotel after the convention. It was already night time and they had to start packing up for the trip back home. To Jack, this meant these were the last moments he gets to hang out with Felix before they both return to their stressful daily lives.

 

“I’m fine,” Jack replied dryly. He hadn’t realized that his mood had dropped significantly at that thought. “Just thinking about the trip.”

 

“Aw,” Felix purred, eyes fixed on the road ahead. “Are you sad you’re going back home? Is Jackaboy sad he’s going to have to say goodbye to his favourite youtuber?”

 

“Why are we suddenly talking about filthy frank?” Jack added, a clear nasty grin covering his face.

 

“I will kill you,” Felix added, biting back a laugh. “Dude, you’ve been roasting my ass all week, It kinda turns me on.” He nonchalantly mentioned, halting the car at a red light.

 

Jack laughed, his eyes slightly wrinkling from his wide grin. Felix never failed to make him smile. His irises then rested on Felix, and he waited until the ocean blue orbs fell on him before he asked.

 

“Want to spend the night over?”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Felix answered in a heartbeat.

 

The eye contact lasted a couple seconds before the light turned green and Felix had to focus back on the road again.

 

They made it back to the hotel room before Mark and Ken, and decided to go ahead and order pizza for dinner. For the next hour, Felix wouldn’t stop complaining about how late the delivery guy is. Jack decided to distract him with a video game. To spice things up, Felix suggested they could record it and turn it into some sort of a challenge. Jack couldn't agree more. It seemed entertaining, and he loved playing games with Felix.

 

“How’s it going bros? My name is Pewdiepie!”

 

“Jesus, Jack, stop fucking trying to take over my channel,” Felix commented, playfully pushing Jack who was sticking his face close to the camera, perfectly impersonating Felix. “Alright! Let’s get started,” Felix added.

 

“This should be fun,” Jack replied, glancing at the laptop screen they had in front of them. “What’s the challenge about?”

 

“Your mom,” Felix randomly mumbled, giggling at his own joke. “Sorry, that was, that was bad. That was terrible.”

 

“Yes it was, Felix. I’m glad we both agree on this.” Jack shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Alright, alright, hear this out,” Felix started. “We’ll take another one of those stupid ‘Don’t laugh’ challenges, how about that? To spice things up, whoever loses, dies.”

 

“What?” Jack spat in a high-pitched tone.

 

“So how about you save us the trouble and go kill yourself, Jack?” Felix rudely stated.

 

“Done!” Jack agreed with a large grin.

 

“No, please, don’t do that,” Felix quickly said, voice softening, his hand holding the man’s shoulder. “That was a stupid joke. I love you.”

 

“Kiss me, Felix.” Jack joined in the fun, closing his eyes and puckering his lips.

 

Felix didn’t think twice before leaning in for a soft peck. It lasted about two seconds before Felix was pulling back, bursting into a laughing mess.

 

“Edit the shit out of that!” He screamed, pointing at the camera.

 

“Did you just fucking kiss me?” Jack questioned, palm lifting up to lay on his mouth. His eyebrows perked up in the middle of his forehead. He was confused yet he couldn’t hold back his laughter. “You fucking kissed me!”

 

“Shut up! It’s your stupid Irish face’s fault,” Felix mumbled.

 

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Jack protested, hearing someone knock on the door.

 

“Pizza’s here!” Felix screamed again, excitedly jumping off the couch and rushing to the door, leaving Jack facing the camera alone.

 

Curiosity wins the round, and Jack picks up the device to replay the video they were in the middle of shooting. By the time Felix returned with the pizza box, Jack’s cheeks were crimson red and his eyes wide open, pupils dilated.

 

“Are you watching it again?” Felix asked with a little smirk, his eyes resting on Jack. “You like it, don't you?”

 

“What? No!” Jack shouted back defensively, hands growing sweaty. He hated getting caught, so he had to work out a lie. “I’m just, I’m trying to delete it!”

 

“No way! Fuck you! Give me that shit!” Felix protested, pushing the pizza box on the coffee table, then aggressively throwing himself at Jack, attempting to snatch the camera away.

 

“Oh my god, Felix, get off me!” Jack screamed, refusing to give the camera back.

 

Felix has tackled him down on the couch, trapping him underneath, his hands taking hold of Jack’s wrists. 

 

“Not until you give it back, bitch!”

 

“Fine! Fine! Just, just have it!” Jack surrendered, hands up in the air, handing the camera back. “I was joking anyway. Jesus! Can you get off me now?”

 

Felix finally did as told and once the camera was in his possession he pushed himself off Jack’s lap and took a sit on the couch, announcing, “Pizza time!”

 

Meanwhile, Jack allowed a loud exhale. His heart was racing underneath his chest, and his crotch felt unbelievably uncomfortable.

 

Now all he had to do was force a smile and act normal for the rest of the night.

 

 

**TBC**

 


	6. Chapter 6

With all of their suitcases packed, the four friends headed to the airport first thing in the morning. Ken and Mark’s planes were early, so Felix and Jack tagged along to see them off.

It was painfully sad, having to say goodbye to your friends. Of course they still called each other and connected online, but it simply wouldn’t compare to being around them in person.

Mark’s plane arrived first, and of course as expected, he got extremely emotional. Ken’s plane arrives an hour later, and only after he repeatedly insisted on waiting alone did Jack and Felix decide to leave.

They had a couple hours to kill before their planes, so Felix had the idea of hanging around the city one last time.

If there was one thing Jack has come to notice, it’s that his relationship with Felix seemed to have developed. Now, physical contact was part of their friendship. Hugging, holding, touching, it was all part of showing how much they cared. And so far, Jack cared a whole lot for Felix.

 

“Man, I’m exhausted,” Felix mentioned, slipping the car key out of his pocket, unlocking the doors.

 

“We still have some time to kill,” Jack mentioned, checking his phone while climbing into the passenger seat.

 

“We could make out,” Felix joked.

 

“Seriously, dude? Again with the same jokes?” He replied, rolling his eyes.

 

“Shut up you like my sense of humour.”

 

“I do,” Jack admitted. He was silent for a couple seconds, then added, “I like hanging out with you, Felix. It’s fun.”

 

“Are you being sarcastic or are you just being disgustingly nice?” Felix asked, widely open blue eyes staring at the Irish man.

 

“Maybe both,” Jack chuckled.

 

The two of them sat quietly inside the car, watching the sunset that was barely apparent in the distance. Jack was getting a bit emotional, and he blamed Mark’s earlier behavior for it. He still did his best to hide it.

 

“I feel real sad, man,” Felix mentioned out of nowhere, glancing through his window.

 

He seemed pensive.

 

“Why?” Jack glanced curiously at him.

 

“I’m gonna miss your stupid ass.”

 

Jack could feel the emotions he has been working hard on hiding beginning to spill out, yet the last thing he wished was for Felix to see him in tears.

 

“Dammit,” Jack cursed, failing miserably as he felt tears rush to his eyes. He quickly placed his palms against his eyelids and growled. “Goddamn, I hate my eyes!”

 

“Oh my god, are you crying?” Felix questioned, both amused and confused. “Aw, man, come here.”

 

Felix opened his arms and Jack leaned into the embrace without hesitation. It was incredibly embarrassing to have Felix catch him in tears, but he found comfort in burying his face into the man’s shoulder.

 

Felix soothingly caressed up and down Jack’s back until he calmed down.

 

“I’m fine. I’m good, I’m good,” Jack took in a deep breath, feeling much better after letting it out. “We should head back to the airport, it’s almost time.”

 

“Yeah,” Felix agreed, arms still encircling Jack. He eventually had to release him to lay his hands on the wheel.

 

Moments later, Felix parked the car at the airport. The music in the radio went silent the moment he shut down the car engine, and once again silence took over.

 

This time, Felix broke the silence by letting his left hand wander to Jack’s green locks, softly ruffling them. Jack unbuckled his seat-belt and turned his head towards his Swedish friend. The moment was getting slightly awkward.

 

“Goodbye kiss?” Felix teased, puckering his lips. 

 

"Oh come on," Jack chuckled.

 

Felix’s excessive demand for kisses amused Jack. As much as it gave the Irish man false hope, he still wasn’t one to hesitate taking his chance while he could. And just like that, he went for it.

 

When their lips met this time, it was different. It wasn’t a peck on the mouth that threatened to last a second or two, it was in fact a solid kiss.

 

Unwilling to make it more or less awkward, Jack drew back. That’s when his eyes caught sight of Felix’s deep blue orbs from up close. He didn’t look like he was about to throw a joke like he usually does in this type of situations. His expression was genuine.

 

A click on Felix’s seat-belt drew Jack to briefly glance down to watch it unbuckle. Just then, Felix’s palm came resting on the back of the Irishman’s neck and Jack was instantly pulled for a second encounter.

 

 

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Did he ever dream of Felix?

 

Jack probably had a couple times, although he barely remembers the details. Dirty dreams, however, were as clear as day in his mind, and they only started happening during the trip.

It was confusing at first, but on the other hand it was strangely satisfying. Dirty dreams were also the reason the Irishman started growing self-conscious around the Swede.

Needless to compare, the Felix from his dreams and the one whose lips were now burning against his were two entirely different things. 

 

Jack’s brain froze, as he was found unable to collect his thoughts concerning the situation he was in. His lips were slightly numb, tingling with the taste of Felix whose arm moved to capture his waist.

 

Their kisses started off soft, tender and passionate. There was some sort of abstinence and shyness even though at this point they were both crystal clear about their intentions.

 

Jack’s glasses were gone, Felix removed them half-way through the kiss. They were both nervous, dragging shaky air through their noses, afraid to mess up. The sound of their exhales loud and clear each time they parted for air.

 

Ten minutes after what felt like eternity, Felix broke the kiss, tongue swiftly dragging over his moist crimson lips, dilated pupils taking in the sight of Jack before him, who was by far as red as his sweater. 

 

“Did our planes leave yet?” Jack snorted, seeking humor to lighten up the mood. 

 

“I bet they did,” Felix quickly fished his phone out to check the time. “We still have enough time to either grab something to eat or... finish what we started."

 

“Well, that’s easy,” Jack answered with a shrug. “A burger sounds great right now.”

 

“Murdering you sounds even better, you Irish trash.” Felix slightly slapped the Irishman’s head and Jack playfully punched him back.

 

“Go back to Ireland, ye’ piece of shit,” Felix spat, elbowing his side. “Nobody likes you!”

 

“Shut up, you love me,” Jack replied with confidence, placing his hand back on Felix’s thigh for a firm grab, then dragging it higher.

 

“Jesus—“

 

Felix’s body reacted with a shudder, startled by the sudden intimate touch. Jack’s grin widened. He was having the time of his life teasing him.

 

“You don’t talk big now, do you?” Jack challenged, every fiber of him wanting nothing but to push Felix to his limit. His hand found its way into the Swede's inner thigh and he could swear Felix was going to kill him for going too far. 

 

Except he didn’t. Instead, Felix sneaked a hand underneath the Irishman’s shirt and trailed his cold fingertips up his spine, a smug smile stretching over his lips.

 

"Come on, Jackaboy, show me what you've got," He whispered in a low flirty growl.

 

Leaning in without hesitance, Jack kissed him.

 

It was deeper than the first, and had both men groan in anticipation. Felix was the first to graze the tip of his tongue against Jack’s bottom lip, the Irishman’s response was to part them, inviting the man in. By the time their tongues connected together, Jack had rolled himself up and moved to fit into Felix’s lap.

 

And then he remembered.

 

In less than an hour, he and Felix would be on different planes flying back home.

 

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a delay in the upcoming chapters since this week is pretty full for me, but I will do my best to keep them coming~
> 
> Christmas is around the corner, so merry Christmas to everyone out there!

It happened fast, and it was less painful than expected. It has been an hour since Jack parted ways with Felix. The Swede promised to call soon, maybe plan a collaboration video together. Jack has never been so excited and eager to make it back home.

 

The flight went smoothly. His positivity led him to keep his mood up on top. Well, at least until he made it back home, then suddenly everything went downhill.

 

First of all, Jack was drowning in the sea of videos recording and editing. Who could have believed a couple days off would have him pay twice the price? But what truly dragged his mood down to the dirt was the fact that since their last meeting a week ago, Felix hasn’t contacted him.

 

“He’s probably stressed with work,” Jack reminded himself whenever he felt the sting of bitterness start crawling inside.

 

He kept feeding himself those lies for an entire week, and by the end of it, Jack was a mess. All he did was record videos, eat and sleep. He was emotionally void, and wished he could find a way to fix it, a way to get Felix out of his mind.

 

He hadn’t had a crush in a long time. He barely even remembers how it felt like. But here he was, day and night thinking of that one and only man that changed him inside out. It stung a bit to see him actively entertaining his other friends, while it has been a week since he addressed Jack. One entire week.

 

The only issue was, whenever he was close to recovery and experienced the slightest rush of motivation, ready to jump back into action, Jack was met with Felix’s online activity. Felix’s new video, Felix’s new comment, Felix’s new post, and that was enough to have him crawl back into the pit.

 

It was far too much to handle, and Jack was getting drained with every passing moment.

 

“Fuck!” Jack cursed in the middle of a late Wednesday night recording. His hand instantly reached for the camera that took a clear shot of his face, turning it off.

 

He couldn’t concentrate, he simply couldn’t. 

 

He shut down his desktop, picked up his laptop, grabbed a bag of chips then sneaked underneath the blanket. Nothing cures heartaches better than Netflix, so Jack decided to do so for the rest of the night.

 

Two hours into the new series, Jack received a notification in his phone. He popped a chip into his mouth, eyes glued to the laptop screen as he reached for the phone to unlock it. It was a notification for a new picture on Instagram shared by Felix.

 

He clicked on it briefly, his attention now fully directed towards his phone. It was a picture of the man at the beach, nothing unusual. Then Jack began swiping through older pictures, going further and further through the folder. By the end of it, Jack’s face felt hot, and his heart was beating fairly faster.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. His blue eyes scanning one of Felix’s pictures where he simply looked incredibly photogenic. Jack couldn’t take his eyes off him at this point. He was clearly reminded of how it felt to run his fingers through that flawless hair, how sweet those bright red lips tasted, and how warm those large palms felt against his skin.

 

Jack’s body was tingling with sensations. It has been a week since it happened, yet he still remembers it like it was yesterday.

 

His eyelids fell shut, and his hand wandered lower down to his crotch. He hesitated, pulled back a couple times, but whenever the image of Felix popped up inside his head, he’d feel himself sink deeper into the well of temptation. Moments later, Jack was too deep in he could no longer see the surface.

 

At this point, Jack had to admit to himself he desired Felix, and he desired him real bad.

 

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter? No? You get to decide~
> 
> Leave a comment below!

The next day Jack woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Half-asleep, he sneaked a hand underneath his pillow, took hold of the device and absent-mindedly led it to his ear.

 

“Hello?” He tiredly mumbled.

 

“Top of the morning to ya’!”

 

Felix’s energetic scream both surprised Jack and momentarily deafened him. He quickly sat himself up, nearly knocking the laptop off his lap which was still running the third season of yesterday's Netflix show.

 

“H-Hey, Felix,” He stuttered, “How are you- how are you doing?”

 

“Still waiting for your lazy ass to answer that e-mail I’ve sent ages ago,” Felix replied, sarcasm clear in his tone. "Are you dead or something?"

 

“Wait, which e-mail?” Jack quickly grabbed his open laptop and opened the appropriate website to check, just then he noticed a new email popping up on the top of the list. Jack's mouth dropped when he realized it has been sent one day after the trip. “Oh shit."

 

“Dude, seriously? I thought you were ignoring me or something, but it looks like you’re just being your usual stupid self.” Felix chuckled, Jack could read slight relief in his voice. 

 

“You could’ve called! Or at least texted me,” Jack insisted, slightly mad at both himself and the Swede. “You know I barely open my emails, Felix.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry!” Felix protested, “Teach me again how anyone can send a huge-ass video file on a text message?”

 

“A video?”

 

Felix was right, when Jack clicked on the email, a video of Felix popped up. Jack briefly went through it. It was two minutes long, featuring Felix explaining the content of their future video collaboration.

 

“So you're in?” Felix asked, waiting on the other side of the line. “Can you come to Brighton this weekend?”

 

Jack didn’t know how to respond.

 

There was a mixture of shock and relief. He felt guilty for misjudging the man this entire time. But still, Felix could’ve called or texted, anything to mention the email. Either way, they were both at fault and Jack couldn’t deny it.

 

On the bright side, the news brought a huge comfort to his heart. Jack felt suddenly free from the dreadful exhaustion that dragged him down all week long. The nightmares that haunted him about Felix despising him and wishing to break their friendship quietly dissipated in the back of his mind. Felix was still acting the same as usual. Nothing was broken, everything was the same.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it!” Jack answered wholeheartedly, chest fluttering with excitement.

 

 

And in the blink of an eye, Saturday arrived.

 

 

A warm welcome from Felix, Brad and Michael have been awaiting Jack in Brighton. The man has never been so excited to work together with these people. It was his first day, and he was already receiving the boost of motivation he had lacked for weeks.

 

He was supposed to spend the weekend over in Felix’s flat. Marzia was not around since she seemed to have flown back to Italy for a while. Which means that as soon as the recording comes to an end, Jack and Felix would be left alone. As much as he wanted to discuss whatever it is that happened between them on the last day of the trip, the simple thought of facing Felix with the matter frightened Jack so far.

 

The video recording was the most fun he had in days. Jack was grateful to have made such great friends and he couldn't give Felix enough credits. However, as the end of their video neared, Jack's panic rose to its peak. They parted ways with Brad and Michael then Felix drove them back to his flat. Jack was beyond nervous. He didn’t know what was going through Felix’s head, and the anticipation was eating him alive.

 

The ride back went quietly, aside from Jack making a joke or two about the crappy singles blasting on the radio and Felix faking being offended, claiming they were his favorite.

 

Soon the car halted in front of the house and the car engine shut down. Felix climbed out, followed by Jack, and they both made their way inside.

 

There was a tension building up, Jack could clearly sense it. Felix was nervous around him, and he had been making lame jokes for the past hour or so just for the sake of breaking the awkward silence. But it eventually got out of hand, and the conversation took an incredibly different turn. 

 

"I mean with the new games coming up this year, I can barely wait," Felix picked up, sharing his news with the Irishman, who quietly sat at fair distance from him, nibbling at the bowl of popcorn they've set in front of them while watching TV.

“You know what? I missed your stupid ass. Have you watched my recent videos? I mention you every two fucking seconds. I don’t know what kind of curse it is, but I can’t get your stupid face out of my mind,” Felix then stopped rumbling, and looked at Jack with a large goofy smile. “I’ll sue you if you don’t pay me for the free shout-outs, bitch.”

 

“Well, Felix, I have a better idea,” Jack soothingly called his name, a hint of a smile unable to leave his face. He knew what Felix was going through, because Jack has been going through the exact same thing.

 

“How about you shut the fuck up and kiss this stupid face?”

 

And that was all that was needed to break the ice.

 

Felix moved from the side of the couch where he was cornered to reach Jack. He leaned over to have his lips come in contact with his, and once they touched, they both forgot about the rest of their worries.

 

Only then, did Jack understand he wasn't the only one with a crush.

 

 

 

 **EN--** **TBC!**


End file.
